Murders of the Unknown
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A man killed in his home did not seem like anything out of the ordinary, but Horatio felt there was something more. When a women is found dead, the murders seem to be linked to two of his CSI's that never showed up that day. Now Horatio has to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 1**

"What have we got, Alexx?" asked Horatio walking onto the scene of a man who was murdered in his kitchen.

"Fifty two year old Brad Johnston, shot three times in the chest." said Alexx. Eric was bent down behind the counter looking at something.

"Have you found something Eric?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah! I have four 9 millimeter casing's here." said Eric.

"Which means were missing a bullet." said Horatio looking around. "Wheres Ryan and Calleigh?" he said noticing that neither of them were there.

"They never showed." said Eric slightly annoyed.

"Then it looks like its just me and you." said Horatio.

"Ill extract the bullets at post." said Alexx as the body was being carried away.

"Thank you, Alexx!" said Horatio.

"So if the shooter was standing here," said Eric standing behind the counter and facing the direction were the body was laying. "then the bullet would be there." said Eric pointing past the doorway into the living room. Horatio followed the line of fire and found the fourth bullet wedged into the wall. he pulled out some plyers, removed the bullet, and put it into an evidence envelope.

"H!" Eric called from the kitchen.

"What did you find. Eric?" asked Horatio reentering the kitchen.

"Theres a shoe print outside of this sliding door. Its small, probably female." said Eric. "Could be our killer. Ill check the door for prints."

"Ok! Ill be back at the lab. Call if you here from Ryan or Calleigh." said Horatio leaving the kitchen.

Authors Note: First Chapter. Please Reveiw I will post the next chapter when I get at least 3 reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 2**

"Alexx, do we have a cause of death?" aske Horatio walking into the autopsy room.

"The first two bullets were not fatal, but the last one was." she said showing him the bullet holes. "The first two didn't hit any of the major organs, but the third one, severed his subclavian artery. He bled to death."

"Do you have time of death?" asked Hortaio.

"Liver temp, puts it about 5:30 this morning." said Alexx.

"Ok! Have you heard from Ryan or Calleigh?" he asked.

"No! Whats going on Horatio?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know yet." he said leaving the room.

Horatrio walked to the DNA lab where Natalia was working on an old unsolved.

"Ms. Boa Vista, would you do me a favor?" he asked when he walked in.

"Sure! What is it?" she said somewhat confused.

"Alexx is sending the bullets to our recent victim to firearms, would you analyze the bullets for me." he said.

"Sure, but isn't that usually Calleighs job?" she said.

"Yes, but right now I would like you to do it." he said.

"Ok!" she said leaving the lab and heading to firearms. Horatio left the room just as Eric was coming down the hallway returning from the crime scene.

"Eric! I want you to work on the shoe and fingerprints, I have Ms. Boa Vista working on the bullets." said Horatio.

"Alright!" He said heading to the lab.

Just then Frank walked into the lab, and approched Horatio. "Theres been another murder." he said.

"Alright!" he said looking for anyone who would be able to help him. Just as Dan Cooper was walking by. "Mr. Cooper!" Horatio called to him and he stopped. "Your going to come help me with a crime scene." he said.

"Ok!" he said slightly confused.

They headed to the crime scene with Frank. When they arrived Alexx was by the body. Horatio walked up to Alexx.

"What have we got Alexx?" asked Horatio.

"Female in her thirty's. One bullet shot to the chest. It hit her straite in the heart. Killed her instantly." she said taking the body.

"Thank you Alexx." said Horatio as she left. He looked at the spatter on the sidewalk, then looked back at the road. "Mr. Cooper, look over on the road for anything that might help us."

Dan headed to the road and carfully looked around. Frank walked up to Horatio.

"An elderly couple found her when they were driving by." said Frank. "Whats going on Horatio? Why did you bring Cooper?"

"Im a little short handed today Frank." said Hortaio.

"Lutenent!" yelled Dan.

Horatio walked over to where Dan was bent down on the road. "What did you find Mr. Cooper?" he asked.

"A long blonde hair." he said holding it up. Horatio took the tweezers and looked at it closly.

"Mr. Cooper take this to the lab right now. And call me if you find a DNA match to anyone. Run it through all of the systems." he said seeming to panic a little.

"Ok!" he said putting it into an evidence envelope and heading back to the lab.

"What is it Horatio?" said Frank seeing the panic on his face.

"Im not sure yet Frank. I don't want to worry you if Im wrong." he said looking at the spatter again. "Do we know anything about this murder yet Frank?"

"Not yet." he said watching Horatio.

"Is there any chance that our two homicides today are connected?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem like it." said Frank. "We don't even have a suspect yet. Horatio what are you thinking?"

"Ill tell you when Im sure that Im right." he said. He looked back and forth from the spatter nad the road, hopeing what happened would reveal itself. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Caine!" he said. He just listened and then said. "Thank you!"

"What is it, Horatio?" asked Frank.

"We need to go!" he said heading to the hummer. "The hair we found is Calleighs!"

_Authors Note:_ _End of chapter two! Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 3**

Horatio called Eric and he met him in front of Calleighs appartment. "Whats going on Horatio?" he asked walking up.

"We found a peice of Calleighs hair at a crime scene. I beleive she was taken from here." he said looking for anything that would show a struggle. Her appartment was clean and it did not show anything out of the ordinary. Eric walked out of the room and went down the staircase to see if she was taken from outside. Horatio contenued to look around the room hoping to find something. Then a deputy walked into the room.

"Sir, Delko has found something downstairs." he said. Horatio followed the deputy out of the building where Eric was looking at what seemed to be more of Calleighs hair.

"Eric! Get that back to the lab to verify that it is Calleighs hair." said Horatio. "Were also going to need to go to Ryans appartment too."

"You think that Ryan is part of this too?" asked Eric.

"I do!" he said heading to the hummer.

Eric and Horatio arrived to Ryans appartment building with two other police officers. Eric stayed outside to find any evidence while Horatio went up to Ryans appartment. When he entered it was nothing like Calleighs there was a clear evidence of a struggle. Tables were overturnded, books were scattered accross the appartment, glass from the glasses in the kitchen were everywhere in the living room.

Horatio carefully maneuvered his way to the kitchen where the struggle seemed to start. He found a small peice of glass that appeared to have blood on it. He put it into an evidence bag, and contenued to look around the room. Small droplets of blood were showing were they had faught. They went from the kitchen into the living room. Ryan fell over the table and thats when the other man grabbed him to drag him from the room, but Ryan got away again. There was no more evidence of how they got him out of there, but he was almost sure he was unconcious when he left. Eric entered the room with a swab of blood and looked around the room.

"What do you think happened here?" aske Eric.

"Ryan put up a good fight, but it didn't help him much." said Horatio.

"Why does it seem that Calleigh didn't fight back and Ryan did?" said Eric.

"Because they snuck up on Calleigh, but they couldn't on Ryan. It looks as if Calleigh was taken outside of the building, and Ryan was taken from inside his appartment. The way I see it, they tried to take Ryan first, when that almost failed, they decided to be more careful when they took Calleigh." said Horatio. He did not seem very focused and you could see the anger building in his eyes, though he tried not to let it show.

"H! Are you ok?" aske Eric concerned.

"No Im not Eric! Calleigh and Ryan are in serious trouble!" he said putting on his sunglasses and exiting the building.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. Its a little shorter than the last. Please review! Thanks!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 4**

Eric and Horatio headed back to the lab. Rick Stedler was waiting for them.

"Eric, go process the evidence." said Horatio as he walked up to Rick. "What can I do for you Rick?" he asked.

"You abandoned your case." he said.

"I did not! I beleive the disapearance of my CSI's are linked to the murders." said Horatio calmly.

"And how is that?" asked Rick unconvinced.

"I beleive that whoever took Calleigh and Ryan killed these people to keep us busy." said Horatio.

"Do you have evidence to support that?" asked Rick.

"I have found Calleighs hair at one of the crime scenes." said Horatio.

"Thats it! You don't have anything else?" he said.

"Im working on it Rick." said Horaio heading back to the lab.

"Horatio!" Natalia called as he walked by.

"What do you have Ms. Boa Vista?" he asked stopping.

"The bullets from both crimes match. They were both killed by the same gun." she said.

"Good!" he said looking back at Rick. "I would like you to help Eric process the evidence from Ryan and Calleighs appartments." he said.

"Alright!" she said heading to the lab Eric was working in.

"Horatio!" called Frank. "We've got two more victims."

Horatio and Frank headed to the new crime scene, where a man and women where shot just like the other victims. Alexx processed them and left. The crime was like the first one, inside of the house. Horatio looked around the house and looked outside to where it looked like the getaway vehicle had speed away, leavind tire tracks for them to find. Horatio walked outside to the tracks and bent down to examine them more clearly when he noticed a blood droplet on the side of the curb.

"What do you have Horatio?" asked Frank.

"Tire tracks! It looks like our killer got away in a hurry, but whats interesting is this blood." said Horatio pointing to the droplet. "Its out of place, the way these two were killed there is no way they would have been able to fight back their killer, which means that this is not the killers blood." He took a few pictures of the blood droplet then took out a swab and gathered a small amount for trace. Then he took some pictures of the tire tracks. "These tracks will be able to lead us to the type of car were looking for." said Horaito. "Im going to get this back to the lab."

At the lab Natalia and Eric were working on the evidence mostly taken from Ryans appartment. There were pieces of a broken table, a lot of glass that came from the kitchen, and books that had fallen off of the bookshelf. They were looking at every piece closely so that they would not miss anything that the killer might have got a hold of.

"How will we be able to find the killer by looking at all of this stuff?" Natalia asked.

"From the look of the appartment, Ryan put up a good fight, so the killer may have fell or rubbed up against something during the struggle, what we have to do is take samples off of everything and hope we get something." said Eric.

"Ok!" she said sighing.

"I know its not the most fun thing to do, but It might help us find Calleigh and Ryan." said Eric.

"Alright!" she said looking through the clutter of stuff. She spotted a peice of paper that seemed to be out of place. She picked it up.

"Eric, this peice of paper has the name of a gas station on it." she said holding out the paper to him.

"Caseys, at 1564 Gloria Drive." Eric read. "This could have come out of the killers pocket, maybe he mapped out a route he needed to take."

"We have to tell Horatio." said Natalia.

_Authors Note: Please Reveiw! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I want at least four reveiws._


	5. Chapter 5

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 5**

Horatio was talking to Valera, as she processed the blood sample they found from their new crime scene. The printer shot out a peice of paper confirming Horaitos suspictions (sry bad spelling.).

"The blood is Ryans." said Valera reading the peice of paper.

"I had thought so." he said. Natalia walked in, and Horatio turned around.

"Horatio we found a peice of paper in Ryans stuff, that has the name and address of a gas station on it." said Natalia.

"It could be where their heading." said Horatio. "Ms. Boa Vista, you come with me, Im going to have Eric check some new bullets weve got at a crime scene to confirm they are the same as the other two."

Horatio headed to the address of the gas station, when he arrived their were two police cars outside and an officer talking to a man inside the store. Horatio walked in with Natalia following him.

"What is going on?" asked Horatio. One of the officers approached him.

"This man says that he was robbed by a group of people about two hours ago." the officer told Horatio.

"May I speak with him?" Horatio asked.

"Yes sir!" replied the officer. Horatio walked up to the man who was standing by the counter.

"Ms. Boa Vista, look around." said Horatio before speaking to the man. "Sir, is there anything you can tell me about the people who robbed you?"

"There were three men and two women. Three of them had guns. It was strange though, There was a bloned women who just stood there, she didn't look like she belonged with them. And another man, who walked around very slowly, and he was always being followed." said the man.

"Is there anything else?" asked Horatio.

"The one man used the restroom." said the man pointing Horatio to the mens room. Natalia was already, looking around there.

"Thank You!" said Horatio.

"Do you have something Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked.

"Yes!" she said exiting the mens room and carrying a pack of gum.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was in the trash can." she said pointing to it. On the side of the trash can was a red arrow pointing to the top.

"Is that blood?" asked Horatio.

"I think so!" she said. "Look at this." she handed Horatio the pack of gum. He turned it over to reveal a small message. It read:

_Help! Tampa, hotel, 100. _

"What do you think, Horatio." said Natalia.

"Ryans leaving us clues." said Horatio. "Now we just need to follow them."

_Authors Note: A bit shorter than usuall, but It seemed like a good place to end. Please Reveiw! Next chapter will be up soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 6**

Horatio headed back to the lab, where Eric was waiting.

"What is it, H?" Eric asked.

"We need to go to Tampa, I need a list of all of the hotels and who may be staying in room 100 in all of them." said Horatio.

"Ok, Im on it." said Eric.

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer these people are going to keep Calleigh and Ryan alive." said Horatio.

Eric headed to the AV lab, where Dan was working on something else.

"Cooper, I need you to find out who is staying in room 100 in all of the Tampa hotels." said Eric.

"Alright!" said Dan closing what he was working on and began searching the hotels. "Out of all of the Tampa hotels only 3 have people staying in room 100." said Dan.

"Im going to need that list." said Eric. Dan wrote down the three hotels and Eric ran out of there.

"Your Welcome!" Dan called back to him.

Horatio was waiting by the front desk when Eric came to him with the list.

"Lets go Eric." said Horatio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in Tampa they had three hotels to look at; Tampa Bay Hotel and Spa, Baruto Hotel, and Hampton Condos.

"Which do we check first, H?" Eric asked.

"If they have to rob a gas station for money, then they obviously cant afford the most expensive. I say Baruto Hotel is are best bet." said Horatio heading to the hotel.

The hotel parking lot was halfway full, and tourists were playing vollyball outside of the hotel pool. Eric and Horatio walked in and went up to the lady at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We need to speak to the hotel manager." said Horatio.

"Alright!" she said walking into a room behind the front desk. "Mr. Baruto!" she called. "There are two men here to see you."

"Im coming!" he said. He walked in front of the desk. "What do you need?"

"We are looking for whoever is staying in room 100." said Eric.

"They checked out about an hour ago." said Mr. Baruto.

"Can you tell me about who they were with?" Horatio asked.

"I didn't pay much attention. It was just a married couple." said Mr. Baruto.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Yes! No more than two people have came in here at a time, unless you count the teenagers playing vollyball outside." said Mr. Baruto. "If you will exuse me, I have some work to do." He went back into the room behind the desk.

"What do we do, H?" Eric asked.

"This has to be the hotel they were in, I don't beleive the manager." said Horatio.

The young women behind the front desk, came forward slowly.

"What is it?" Horatio asked.

"He lied to you. There were five people staying in that room. I saw them come in here. Two women, and three men. They looked strange. One of the women had blonde hair, and she kept looking back at the door as if she wanted to run, but the other women whispered something to her. The men were doing something strange too. Two were standing on both sides of the other. The one in middle seemed to be in pain and he kept rubbing his head. They asked to talk to Mr. Baruto, and They went into the back room to talk. I don't remember everything they said, but Mr. Baruto said something about a place to stay by the beach." said the women.

"Thank you maam! That should be enough to get a warrent." said Horatio.

"We appriciate your help, but why did you. Most of the time the employees cover for their boss." said Eric.

"When I looked back at the man, he mouthed something at me. I couldn't make it out at first, but I realized he was saying help. I knew you could help him." said the women.

"What is your name?" Horatio asked.

"Alexa!" she said.

"Ok Alexa, listen to me. I don't think you should contenue to work here. Your boss is helping some very dangerous people. People who kidnapped two of my officers." said Horatio.

"Ok! What do I do?" she asked.

"I will let an officer take you to the station, and you can tell them what you told me." said Horatio. And officer lead Alexa out of the hotel.

"What do we do now, H?" Eric asked.

"We get our search warrent. Mr. Baruto knows where these people are taking Ryan and Calleigh. We need to find out where that is, before its too late." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Ok end of chapter 6! Reveiw and tell me what you think of the story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 7**

Eric left the hotel and soon returned with the warrent. Mr. Baruto hesitated before letting Horatio and Eric into his back office. They looked around the very cluttered room. There were papers laying everywhere, desk drawers were open, and his desk looked like it had been moved. Horatio looked behind the desk to see a hidden compartment. He reached inside and pulled out real estate records. Showing that Mr. Baruto owned three ocean front condos.

"This is some expensive property for an owner of a cheep hotel to have." said Horatio.

"They could be keeping Ryan and Calleigh at one of these." Eric said.

"I think it was time we had a talk with our real estate mogul." said Horatio.

They exited Mr. Baruto's office where they found him standing there with an officer. Horatio showed him the records and he said nothing.

"Mr. Baruto, which one of these condo's did you send your friends too." said Horatio.

"I won't tell you anything." he said.

"Fine, but you do realize that you are an accessory to kidnapping, and if my officers die, to murder." said Horatio angerly. He seemed to think for a minute, but Horatio didn't have time for this. "Take him away." he said.

"No wait!" he said and the officer stopped.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Horatio asked.

"There at Marino Bay, Its a house like condo right by the beach." he said.

"Thank you!" said Horatio walking to the door of the hotel. Eric followed.

"He could be lying H." said Eric.

"Yes but it is the only lead we have right now Eric, and Im not sure how much time Ryan and Calleigh have left." said Horatio. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Caine!" he said. "Really? We will be right there." said Horatio hanging the phone up.

"What is it, H?" Eric asked.

"Natalia has something that may be of some interest to us." said Horatio heading to his hummer.

When Eric and Horatio entered the lab, Natalia was standing there waiting for them.

"What do you have Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked when he saw her.

"I beleive these are the people you are looking for." she said handing him some pictures. "I looked them up, Chad and Maria Hannigan, and Peter Fisher. They were arrested a while back for kidnapping and burglery. They got out about a month ago. Look at who worked their case."

"Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne." Horatio read off of the report. "Thank you Ms. Boa Vista now we know who we are looking for."

"No problem." she said.

"Eric we need to get to that beachside condo, before our suspects decide to add murder to their rap sheet." said Horatio heading out the door.

_Authors Note: This is a somewhat short chapter, but this story is starting to come to a close. So please reveiw and the next chapter will be up as soon as it is finsihed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Murders of the Unknown Chapter 8**

Horatio and Eric headed to the crime scene as fast as they could with plenty of back up behind them. They reached the beach side condo and noticed someone looking through the window.

"They know were here, we better hurry." said Eric.

They both got out of the cars with plenty of officers behind them. They hurried to the door and kicked it down with there guns held tightly. When they entered they only saw the one women holding Calleigh in front of her with a gun to Calleigh's head.

"Maria Hannigan!" said Horatio keeping his gun up.

"Horatio Caine, I should have known it would be you who would find us." she said.

"Wheres Ryan?" Eric asked noticing that he was not there.

"He's in one of the back rooms, but I would imagine he will be dead by the time you find him." she said.

"Eric go find him." said Horatio. Eric left them and went searching through the condo.

"Why are you here Caine? This is none of your business." she said.

"You made it my business when you kidnapped my CSI's." he replied.

Gun shots went off in the back room. Maria smiled.

"Eric!" Horatio yelled.

"It's alright, H!" said Eric. "We got them."

A couple officers walked out of the back room with the two men cuffed. They were followed by Eric and Ryan.

"Are you alright Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"Im a little sore, but Ill be fine." he said.

"Maria, your the only one left. I have this place surrounded, do you really think you can get away?" Horatio asked.

"I don't have to get away. Her being dead is all I need." she said getting ready to pull the trigger. Horatio was too fast for her. He shot her in the arm and she fell backward onto the ground. Calleigh quickly got up and joined the rest of them.

"Take her." Horatio said to one of the officers. They grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and took her outside with the others.

"Thanks Horatio." said Calleigh.

"Are you alright." he asked.

"Yeah, Im a bit shaken up, but alright." she said.

"Lets get back to the lab, we will confirm that the guns belonged to these three and then they will go away for a very long time." said Horatio.

"Yeah!" said Calleigh.

"Maybe things can finally get back to normal." said Eric.

"For us, its never normal." said Horatio.

_Authors Note_:_ Thats the end of the story. I hope you liked it. Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts. If you really liked this story I have other CSI:Miami stories you might be interested in. Thanks to all of you who read and reveiw my stories. It is much appriciated._


	9. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
